One Piece of The Story
by mangageek08
Summary: MY. FIRST. STORY. ON. FAN FICTION! Your the new girl in Luffy' s crew. Being an old friend of his, he cares about you. BUT, he's not the only one who's interested. With Nami and Robin being controlled by something unnatural. Going after the reader (you) for your special powers. And the secrets laid about your past. READER X LUFFY; READER X ACE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**** I'm not new to Fan Fiction , but this is my first** **STORY on here... So, play nice m' Kay? Well, not my FIRST story, but my first official one. I tried to do a Adventure Time fic. It didn't go to well... -.-" Stuff got left out, people asked questions, wasn't pretty.**

**Anyway enjoy and what-not! It's my One Piece reader insert with ZORO, ACE, and LUFFY.**

* * *

Zoro stood, feeling a weird tingling sensation on the back of his neck. The same sensation (y/n) made him feel when she was around. The tingling stopped as soon as he stood.

Hearing someone pant heavily on deck Zoro started for it. (y/n) was standing in a fighting position. Or she was until he came up behind her and tapped her small shoulder. (y/n) jumped, turning around, and quickly punching Zoro in the jaw.

At the impact of her small fist to his muscled jaw. Zoro thought all that would happen was a little bruise. Not him flying backwards toward where he came from. He gasped feeling the air leave his chest as he hit the floorboards. **This was NOT the (y/n) he knew.**

He and everyone else on the ship (besides the other girls and Sanji) thought you to be a weak little girl that Luffy felt sorry for. Well, won't they be surprised? A girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) that was supposed to be as weak as a twig. But in reality a girl who's as strong as Luffy!

"Ohmygoodness! Zoro, I'm so sorry!"

"Huh? Yeah sure... How'd you do that?" Zoro asked holding his jaw.

"Ah, oh! You see I kinda ate the Maneshi Fruit... Luffy and me were friends before either of us ate a Devil's fruit." (y/n) went on about her past for twenty more minutes.

"I also know Miwahawk, Shanks, Ace, and a couple others. I met Shanks when he took me in after I was kicked out of my sixth orphanage. Ace, was when Luffy went to live with those bandits and the big lady. I got bored and flew over there-"

"Whoa, how EXACTLY did you 'fly over there?'"

"I ate the ' Copycat' Fruit, how do YOU think I flew over there?!"

"Point taken. Continue please."

"I met Miwahawk when I ditched Luffy for about five years... One of the best fights ever, I'll always remember it. But I also met some bad people, you can't know their names or else you'll die. But don't worry! I'm fine!"

Zoro stood his mouth agape out of shock, (y/n) was strong. She was strong enough to beat Miwahawk! Not even he could beat him the first time! Zoro stood in shock with his mouth open for ten more minutes before he closed it. (y/n) giggled, Zoro looked like a fish! Opening and closing his mouth!

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close.

The two continued to talk until Luffy walked out rubbing his eyes... "(Y/n), where'd you go?" You giggled hearing the rubber man sound strangely like a little kid. Before grabbing his attention you nudged Zoro's arm gently, as if saying "watch this."

As if by magic, you pulled your lips together and blew, what was usually the last thing anyone would expect, your puff of air grew huge and blew Luffy's hat off his head. It took your captain a second to realize his hat was gone before he finally threw a fit.

* * *

"**MY HAAAAAAATTTTTT!"**

"Oops! Sorry Luffy! ...Is this what you're looking for?" (Y/n) teased, placing the newly found hat on the top of her head.

Zoro shook his head. He learned his lesson on touching the straw hat the hard way. Covering his eyes quickly, the swordsman turned away from the scene before him. What the moss-head didn't expect was Luffy's reaction.

The rubber man smiled, walking over to (Y/n). He stood in front of her for a couple of moments. Before putting his hand on her head, and his hat, before placing a light and gentle kiss on her forehead.

Seeing this Zoro's heart stopped. He knew Luffy cared about (Y/n), but not like this! His face flushed, he wasn't supposed to see **that. **Zoro growled, deep in his throat, involuntarily of course. But still able to be heard by his captain.

Luffy pulled back away from his "friend." He hadn't even noticed Zoro standing there... Oops. (Y/n) blushed as red as a tomato. She wasn't expecting that at all. Not to mention Zoro had seen Luffy do that! Dang it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ****readers! ****(Does anyone even read this?) I started this chapter right after I posted the first one. Trying to desperately increase its length. Anyway, Ace shows up in this chapter! Yay! ;) No, I haven't gotten to the point in the story where he comes in, but I've read enough fan fictions to know his general attitude. But if he seems OOC I'm sorry! :0 I'll work on getting up there to see him when I'm not writing...**

**Disclaimer:**

**_MangaGeek does NOT own One Piece or its characters! If she did Nami and Luffy would be dating and Ace wouldn't be dead! :P_**

* * *

Zoro stood awkwardly across from Luffy, and (Y/n) who was currently trying to back away back into the girls' crew rooms. She knew what would happen if Luffy set Zoro off... A full-out battle between her two best guy-friends on the ship.

In the least she had to warn the others on the ship. Or at least she would have if Luffy hadn't stretched his hand out to pull (Y/n) closer to him. She shrieked at the sudden contact, trying to run back down the deck to the hallway, which in turn lead to the crews' rooms.

**THAT sent Zoro over the edge. **

Zoro lurched, pulling his swords out on the other man. Luffy laughed at his friend, using the ship's mast as a slingshot. Flying torward the swordsman, Luffy had let go of (Y/n)'s wrist. While the two male pirates fought.

"Stop it!" (y/n) finally screamed, running between her teammates while they had jumped into the air, starting a new series of attacks. They had already destroyed three random barrels that used to hold the ship's extra ropes and such.

Not a moment later a large man came up behind (y/n), stopping the two that were about to hit her. He wore little clothing, a orange cowboy hat with a smiley face and frowny face on it. No, shirt. A simple pair of shorts. Black, choppy, hair that went to his jaw bone. And light freckles decorated his cheeks.

Luffy frowned before throwing himself at the older man's waist, "Ace!" (y/n) Felt a shiver of pleasure go up her spine. As Ace rapped one of his muscled arms around her waist, the other one rubbing Luffy's head. Which was still exposed due to (y/n) still wearing his hat.

* * *

Ace. Luffy's older brother, and (y/n)'s first love. Zoro could practically feel the care the man gave off for the two. (Y/n) blushed lightly as Ace put his face in her hair, smiling as he finally found what he was looking for, her neck. He kissed her neck once before going to yell at his younger brother for putting his friend in danger.

By this time, the rest of the crew on the ship had heard the ruckus, and made their way to the deck. Sanji was soon ordered by Luffy to go make breakfast, while everyone else greeted Ace. Well, everyone, but Zoro. Who was still sulking about almost hurting (y/n).

"Oi! (Y/n), didn't I tell you not to follow my idiot of a brother?!" Ace yelled, he was mad that his only girl friend was almost killed by two idiots who where supposed to be friends.

"I told you already, **I GOT BORED!" **(Y/n) yelled back at him, the two may like each other, but they are both dumb in love. The two had their foreheads against each other's, Nami actually thought she saw lightning go between them...

"If you got bored you should have came with me!"

"Oh, yeah?! Me? Go with a big pervert like you?! As if!"

"Look who's talking! At least _I_ didn't run between two pirates fighting!"

"Yes, _you_ did!"

"Yeah, but I did it to save _you!"_

After that the two got quite, out of embarrassment. Plus they were in front of Luffy and the others. Ace smirked, seeing (Y/n) admit defeat against him. He liked it. Ace liked it** a lot. **The two continued to glare at each other until Zoro finally had enough and sat down between them.

Nami and Usopp smiled gratefully at the moss-headed swordsman. Before going to help Sanji hand out food to the rest of the crew who remained seated on the deck. Like Luffy, Ace had an equally large appetite. If Sanji hadn't stepped in, the ship would be out food. And sake. Due to the fact everyone on the ship was looking for a chance to party... **EVERY. CHANCE. THEY. GOT.**

Nami blinked, noticing Ace stare at (Y/n) possessively. A way she only saw Luffy look at food. Or his hat, and maybe his crew if they were in trouble. She smiled to herself, thinking about how knowing this could benefit her. Looking over to Zoro and Luffy, she had the idea. This would be interesting, even more so then when Luffy was found in the girls' room going through their underwear.

* * *

** ~«Ace's Point of View»~ Two hours after lights out. (Same day).**

My stomach growled, I had to give it to Luffy, dude got a good chief. And a good crew. Although, I'm surprised he even gets full with how little food they gave out. Speaking of food, I'm hungry. I stared at the ceiling while laying in bed. Still thinking about food. Or at least I _did _until there was a knock on the door to the room I was staying in.

(Y/n)... She stood there with a smile of her face. I let her in seeing that she brought me more food. The pile of food went up above her head. Great! I could feel my mouth water, but not because of the food.

(Y/n) was standing in my room, wearing a thin black shirt with a small a red heart that was broken in half covering the front side of it. And a soft pair of white short-shorts. Her hair wet, meaning she just got out of the shower. (Y/n)'s small feet were bare, nails painted different colors. Green, orange, red, black, and blue. Just looking at her made me think dirty thoughts. As I started on the food, she explained that she had to bring food to Luffy too. Since Sanji made so little, and they needed to go to port soon.

When she left to go give Luffy his share, I went too. Following her down the hall, past two other doors that were painted red and green. As she walked I noticed just how much she had matured, her breasts were fairly large -about C-cup-, not as big as that Nami girl's, but still. Her (h/c) hair flowing down to the middle of her back. I sighed, she even had curves now! The last time I had seen her was when she was barely 12, still a flat-chested, curve-less, kid!

Still staring at her chest, I didn't notice she had stopped in the middle of the hallway. Meaning, I walked right into her. (Plus side for me is that I got to touch her melons. If only by accident.)

Luffy's door was open... Nami was sitting next to him, her arm slung over his shoulders. In a comforting gesture, Luffy was crying his eyes out... Holding a picture of Sabo, (Y/n), me, and Luffy himself.

"B-but why?! (Y/n) wouldn't do **that!"**

"I'm only telling you what I saw, Luffy... (Y/n) was sitting on his lap, kissing him."

"_What the...? What is Nami talking about?! I **never** did that!"_ (Y/n) whispered, we stood beside the door, flat against the wall. Listening to the conversation in the next room.

"Ace couldn't hold them up any longer and lied back onto the bed. While (y/n) continued to kiss him heatedly." Nami frowned at this point, stopping to comfort Luffy again.

My heart stopped. _"That didn't happen!" _ I hissed, feeling (Y/n) stiffen and blush like a strawberry next to me.

"After that he started touching her... I left right after that. I didn't want to see what happened next." Nami finished, resting her head on Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy stood, shaking his head. He had managed to stop crying, and instead started yelling at Nami for lying to him. As she ran out of the room (Y/n) stuck her tongue out at her. While I tripped her as she ran past me, smirking, I walked around the corner with (Y/n). When we walked in Luffy ran up to us and hugged us tightly.

He never did tell us whether or not he believed Nami...

* * *

**«~Zoro's Point of View~» *After Nami ran off***

I moaned. Turning to the light coming from my now open door. The crew members slept on opposite sides of the ship. Guys under the front deck, girls under the kitchen. It was (y/n)'s idea. No one thought Luffy would agree to it though... Especially since we all knew how he felt about her. Always sticking to her side, protecting her, comforting her...

"Zoro? Do you know if Nami came by here?" (Y/n) asked, leaning against the door frame. Her hair was in a high pony-tail, wearing pj's that fit her body in all the right places. I seriously had to rub my eyes to see if it was real. "Well?" she asked again, walking into my room.

"No, I haven't seen her since before we went to bed. What's up?" I asked, sitting up in my hammock. She sighed, slapping her forehead. Before she came over and sat in the hammock next to me. "She went and lied to Luffy, saying I spent the night so far in Ace's room. _With him." _

**That** caught my attention. I was pissed. _**I **_wanted to comfort her, but was between the two problems. But, I guess some God was listening to me, she hugged me. Resting her head on my bare chest, I could have sworn she heard my heart go erratic. Slowly I put my arms around her, it made me feel better when her grip suddenly tightened around me. Like she was scared of something, or someone...

Nami. She stood in the doorway, a **camera **in hand. She chuckled, taking another picture. But when I tried to get up, it wasn't (y/n) I was holding. It was a clone Robin made... Robin stood by Nami, giving her a "high 5."

"Check mate." The two said in unison.

* * *

**-****»Your Point of View«-**

I laughed as Ace tried to pull Luffy off of me. He laughed too, I was the only girl Luffy would grab onto and not let go of. Even if it meant he was put in trouble. The two brothers held a special place in my heart, Luffy was my best and first **real **friend. While Ace was my first crush.

Luffy laughed, pulling me to the ground and tickling me. **No one** besides Luffy, Ace, and... Sabo know about it. But, I'm _deathly _ticklish. I gasped for breath, Luffy was now sitting on me, tickling with no chance of stopping. I could see Ace's smirk through my tears. His smirk only grew when he sat down behind me. Holding my wrists tightly, to avoid me from hitting Luffy.

By that time Sanji had came from across the hall to see what the ruckus was.

I knew Sanji would go pervert on me if I stayed any longer. So while he was giving the brothers an ear full, I sneaked out. Running down the hall at full speed. Past the red door, Usopp's room, then stopping in front of Zoro's open door. His door usually a green that matched his hair, was stained in red, scratches from a sword making an "X."

Inside was Nami, Robin, and Zoro... Except his own sword was in his shoulder. I froze, unable to move. Nami smiled at me, walking out into the hall. Forcing her hand over my mouth. I couldn't move. Something was wrong. **Dead** wrong. Nami and Robin are our friends, why would they hurt Zoro?

"No... D-don't hurt her, p-please?" Zoro coughed, a mouth full of blood falling to the ground.

Nothing. No one did or said anything.

We just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until Nami and Robin burst out laughing.

Robin slapped her knee. Finally rushing over to me and pushing me down, she laughed again. Kicking me in the ribs, sending me flying down the hall. My breath caught, feeling like I was falling sideways. It was unnatural. The air left my chest as I hit the wall. I heard Zoro scream, Luffy, and Sanji too.

I blacked out before seeing what happened next. I may have ate a Maneshi fruit, but if you surprise-attack me... I'm as good as dead. Without Luffy and the others I would be dead. I might as well be dead, I lied to them. I lied about my past.

* * *

**Hey! Chapter 2's done! (Hallelujah.) Like I said before, not where Ace is in the Manga yet... Still at where they are with Chopper, trying to beat what's-his-face at the castle. ANYWAY, I'll be updating this randomly because of school. So you might just want to follow this story...**

**I have a LOT of ideas for fan fics. But I'll post them later, probably just a one-shot or two.**

**Btw I decided on something, _You_ _THE_** **READER**** are going to choose the out come for this! :D **

**All you have to do is review, put the One Piece guy of your choice in ALL CAPS, and criticize the book if you feel like it. I don't really care that much about which guy gets the most votes...(+Ace+) /·Luffy·\ {«Zoro»} Soooo~! MangaGeek out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeyyy everyone! Seriously, if you read this piece of crap REVIEW. I feel like I keep writing, but no one reads it. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have homework EVERY night. From school and I also have it on the weekends :'( **

**Plus I got inspired for a new FF. Its still in the rough draft state, but I think it will be good. No it's not One Piece, but Fairy Tail. (Another one of my favorite manga(s).**

* * *

_**»Ace P.O.V.«**_

Numb. That's all I can describe how I feel right now. (Y/n) was thrown down the hall right in front of us. And what did we do? Nothing. Luffy, Sanji, and I were too shocked. I can hear the faint hum of screams. Most likely Usopp and Zoro's. But I can't move. It's like Sabo all over again.

Sabo.

Sabo, would yell at us to move our lazy asses. Hah, I guess (Y/n) would too at this point. It felt like forever before anyone reacted. Even then though Sanji was the first to move. He was screaming at Luffy and me, but did we care? _Nooooo~ _All we wanted to do was pound someone's face(s) in. I moved first, rushing ahead of my little bro. I was shocked though when all I found was Nami and Robin smirking and covered in blood. That didn't belong to them.

Luffy was even madder than I was. This was **his crew. **If he couldn't trust them who could he? Chopper had shown up now. Running down the hall with Franky and Brook. One thing was worrying me though. It was only the _**female **_crew members that were attacking. The only one still herself was (y/n), making all my hair stand on end. She's next. If the same thing that got to Robin and Nami is only going after the female members then (y/n) is next.**  
**

"Where's (y/n)?! We could hear her scream from the kitchen!" Chopper hollered, running over to the kneeling chief and injured Devil-Fruit-Eater. Sanji was smiling when Chopper made his way over to see them. (Y/n) looked better than a normal human, but still a little roughed up. Alive, awake, and so pissed off she could kill the head of the Marines if you let her.

"Oh Hell no! You did **not** just throw me down the hall!" (Y/n) growled, her skin glowing a faint orange. "Maneshi-Maneshi Fire Fist!" The glow spread, forming fire along her arms and below her neck. This was the first time anyone on the ship (besides me and Luffy) had seen (Y/n)'s "true" power.

"See! I told you the report was true! She _always _copies 'Fire Fist Ace!'" Nami yelled to Robin. Who in turn hit her partner over the back of the head.

"Shut up you idiot!"

"B-but Sensei! The job! We have to-"

"-I said, '**shut up. You**** idiot.'"**

"Mind if I interrupt? No? Good." (Y/n) hissed, surprising the two arguing pirates. She slammed both her fired fists into the back of their skulls. Not with enough force to kill them, but just enough to nock em' out. Just before their heads hit the ground Sanji and Brook were on either side. Catching the two unconscious girls in their arms.

* * *

**-+Zoro's POV-+**

"Are they gonna be OK?" Franky asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't hit them hard enough to kill them... Sooo yeah, I think so." (Y/n) replied patting the tall man's shoulder.

"I'm not the only one who noticed Nami call Robin 'Sensei', right?" Sanji asked. Lighting a cigarette and lifting it to his lips.

"I heard that too. I just chose to ignore it." Brook laughed, doing a joke-beat on a pair of bongos.

"How was that funny Brook?" (Y/n) asked, giving the skeleton-man an dirty look.

"It's not, I just like the bongos!" He laughed, throwing his head back.

Everyone sweat dropped. Well, everyone except Luffy and Ace. Who were moving prospectively closer to (Y/n). I was confused. Why was it only the girls on board that were acting strangely? The only one not acting crazy was (Y/n) and that's only because she grew up with two crazies.

* * *

After moving Robin and Nami into the infirmary. (And chaining them to the beds). We all found ourselves in the kitchen. Deciding, it was (Y/n) they were going after. Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Sanji thought it best to take sifts watching her. Everyone would watch her for 2-to-4 hours each.

* * *

Here's how the schedule looked:

1: Chopper. 2:00-4:00

2: Sanji. 4:00-8:00

3: Luffy. 8:00-12:00

4: Franky. 12:00-3:00

5: Usopp. 3:00-7:00

6: Me, (Zoro). 7:00-11:00

7: Brook. 11:00-2:00

8: Ace. 2:00-6:00mn

9: Everyone. _Any time in between._

* * *

**_3:00: Chopper._**

"Chopper-_kawii!" _(Y/n) giggled, pulling the blue-nosed-reindeer into her chest for a hug. Chopper shrieked. Struggling to get free. (Unsuccessfully). (Y/n)'s (h/c) hair tickled the back of his neck. Unlike when he first met Luffy and the others, (Y/n) didn't try to eat him. She was the only person, besides that doctor, who tried to protect him. Before the fight with the old King.

After reading a quick story book, (Y/n) prepared for bed, again. Chopper sighed. Sure, (Y/n)-chan is cute. But she can be a little annoying. "I guess that's why Luffy, Zoro, and Ace like her so much. They all have similar personalities!" Chopper thought. While pulling away from the now sleeping pirate-girl to breath.

Chopper looked down at the bed spread covering his friend. It was a basic black color with different Jolly Roger signs from different pirate crews they met before. Aside from the hammock-made-to-look-like-a-bed that was a dark wooden color. (Y/n)'s room was pretty bright and cheerful. She even had little plushy versions of everyone who was currently on the ship. Sitting up on a bookshelf with other items.

He smiled up at the dolls. While hopping off the hammock to turn on a night lite, so Sanji and the others could see when they took their shifts. As soon as the light was on, something fell off the shelf. Or, well, _somethings_ Nami and Robin's dolls... fell. Rips and cuts covering their faces and bodies.

As the small reindeer rushed to pick the two up. Another fell. Then another. And another. The dolls continued to fall until only one was left... Ace. The plush resembled the original so much it was almost creepy. The orange hat. The hair. All the little things matched up perfectly. Even the freckles lined up dammit!

_**Now, **_Chopper was scared. "(Y-(Y/n)-chan!" He shrieked, jumping up into the older girl's lap. Making her shoot up to a sitting position. (Y/n) blinked, shocked and still half asleep. Her hair was a mess, her tee-shirt turned and twisted.

"Chopper...? What's wrong?"

"Your s-shelf!"

"Huh?" (Y/n) Yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she finally looked over at her shelf, the whole thing was tipping forward. Falling slowly, and creepily.

_**"AHHHHHH!"**_Chopper and (Y/n) screamed. Their hands wrapped around each other. Waking up the others and scaring them into rushing down the ship's halls to the room. Sanji burst through the door first. The bandaged Zoro at his heels along with Luffy, Brook, Ace, and Franky.

"What happened?!" The six boys asked once they entered the room. Sanji was at the two frightened crew members' side in an instant. Zoro paused at the fallen shelf. Noticing the scattered plush dolls and the cuts on the Nami and Robin. Fifteen minutes later Ace had lifted the shelf back to its original position with the help of Brook and Franky. His doll finally falling into his callused hands. A giant gaping hole going through its chest and forehead.

* * *

**M.G: Alright! Another chapter done! Believe it!**

**Ace: ...Naruto moment, much?**

**Zoro: Don't ruin her moment. (-_+")**

**Luffy: To late! Ace-san made her cry!**

**M.G: *sniffles* Ace... y-you, You arsehole! Sannnnnjjjjiiiii! Ace is... *sob* Being mean to meee! *****Runs into Sanji's open arms***

**Sanji: *Death glare* I'll finish you... in the next chapter. (+\\\\)**

**Brook: Oi, Frank. You heard Manga G. say "Arse hole" too right?**

**Franky: I think she means "Ass."**

**M.G: GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ace: impatient much? (o-o")**

**Sanji: stfu, Cowboy.**

**Luffy: Manga Geek doesn't own One Piece!**

**M.G: Thank you Luffy! Me and Sanji made some steak, want some?**

**Captain Luffy: (0o0) YUSH! Meat! Meat! MEAT!**

**Ace: ...C-can I have some? *Drools***

**M.G; Sanji, and Zoro: Silence! From now on everything you say is REJECTED!**

**Luffy: Where's Usopp?**

**M.G: SHUT UP LUFFY! YOUR GONNA SPOIL THE STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoah... sorry I hadn't even noticed I hadn't updated in a long time... I've been trying to catch up with Naruto and Bleach.**

** Since I'm still on chapter 500 and something de something for Naruto. And at the moment when Ichigo goes to help everyone against Aizen. ****Then there's the whole tornado that was in Moore, which is _VERY _close to where I live btw. **

**Anyway, I got a lot of tips and nice reviews last chapter. ****I hope the niceness continues! :) **

**So all who have reviewed receive virtual Luffys! (Hey a girl can dream can't she?)**

* * *

=ACE P.O.V.=

The plushie-me fell into my hands, I saw Luffy and Chopper picking up their plushies from the corner of my eye. Sanji and Zoro were fighting again, Zoro using his crutches like his swords. And (Y/n) was talking to Brook and Franky. Well, after my close experience with death as Zoro threw a crutch suspiciously close to my head...

I walked over to Luffy and Chopper, to ask what really happened. Until everyone stopped to look were (Y/n) was standing. My heart sunk. Nothing. She wasn't there. Just a doll of a scary looking version of her with silver hair and scarlet monarch butterfly wings. Wearing a shadow-like dress that was ripped and torn. Brook and Franky looked horrified. Then again, so did everybody else. As everyone screamed and ran around the ship looking for the missing girl. A dark storm cloud covered the once clear, now morning sky.

* * *

**(: READER P.O.V. :)**

Cold. Black. Wet. Adjectives like these ran through my head as a sharp pain went through my body. Pressure weighted itself on my chest as a pair of familiar, female, arms wrapped around my waist. Make that _two _pairs. One with a well known tattoo that was currently (and forever will be) on the shoulder of Nami.

I gasped when I felt the grip tighten on my waist. The force of being pulled harshly causing bruises to form most likely. But that's when I saw it. Light. It was small and the arms were pulling me away from it, but it was there. The faint noise of the Straw Hats' uncharacteristically quiet chatter. Seemingly coming from beyond it.

I reached one hand for it. It was too far. Too quiet. Too dark.

My hand fell as I thought of something I had heard from somewhere once. Something about not giving up when you know your friends are in trouble. I paused. Thinking harder. Did Luffy say that? I nodded, stroking an imaginary beard. Definitely sounds like him.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. :)**

(Y/n) sighed when the arms seemed to loose their grip. A nearby yell ringing in her ears. Was that Usopp? She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. Yep. The long nose and bushy black hair confirmed this. It was definitely the Straw Hats' Sniper.

"Usopp...?" (Y/n) questioned, reaching for Usopp's extended hand.

"You _need_ to get out of here!" He yelled, pulling the (h/c) woman out from reach from the arms.

"Since when have you been this brave, BAKAsopp?" She asked as he pulled on her hand.

"Hey! I'm brave!"

"Zombie Fishmen with Devil Fruit powers."

"Uwwaaaaaahhhh! Where?! Where?!"

(Y/n) smirked, giving the scared sniper a I-Told-You-So look. It was odd to her though... WHERE THE HOCKEY STICKS DID USOPP COME FROM?!

Usopp pulled (y/n) closer to the bright spot in the darkness. The arms from earlier grabbing a hold of Usopp and pulling him back away from it at different times. When the two pirates where only feet away from the light, the arms came back.

Their eyes widened. Instead of going after the, much weaker, (Y/n) They gripped Usopp. Pulling him away into the darkness. But not before he yelled, **"Go through the light!"** Another swarm of arms came, reaching for the only other living thing. (Y/n).

She gasped once before rushing through the light like Usopp said. The arms missing their target by an inch. The light really was a portal, to where (Y/n) could care less. As long as she was away from those creepy arms. "Usopp really was a good guy" she thought, looking at all the different colors surrounding her. "I'll have to have a nice funeral for him."

* * *

**MEANWHILE: Back on the Ship With a Very Confused Looking Crew of Pirates.**

It had mostly died down since (Y/n) came up missing. The crew still looking for her in any possible places she could fit, or not fit. Ace was sitting against the railing, watching a determined Luffy run around looking inside of barrels and crates. Or at least he WAS until Zoro came on deck with a very much unconscious (Y/n).

Sanji squealed at the sight. "(Y/n)-CHHWWWAAANN!" -Cue the very hard puch of Zoro.

Luffy shot up from digging inside a crate full of ropes and nets. Chopper jumping out of a nearby barrel, ran alongside him to the the woman's peaceful form.

Ace waited a few seconds before standing to see if she was really there. It was definitely her. The unmistakable color of her (hair color) hair, and long (skin type) legs. She sighed, cuddling closer to the swordsman's chest. A stray strand of hair falling into her closed eyes. Her hands fisted into his shirt.

Chopper giggled in the background as he watched Luffy, Sanji, and Ace's jaws hit the floorboards.

* * *

**Blargh! Short Chapter. Blargh! _**

**THIS IS BASICLY A FILLER CHAPTER. Seeing as I write as I go along ... (Like most authors now a days.) :)**

**Luffy: I'm happy (Y/n)-chan's back!**

**M.G: I think everyone is Luffy =_="**

**Sanji: I feel bad for Usopp though...**

**M.G: I don't own ONE PIECE, but if I did, I would make more zombies and romance moments.**

**Sanji: I expect a little romance for everyone's favorite chef Geeky.**

**M.G: *runs away from crazy Sanji***


End file.
